


Giant

by I_write_sins_not_math_equations



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Liam, Fluff, Height Differences, Hence the name of the story, Liam and Brett are true mates, Liam literally refers to Brett as "Giant", Liam only wants to be around Brett and is super clingy, M/M, Maybe eventual smut?, Melissa McCall is officially done with all of the pack's shit, NOT WHEN LIAM IS SMOL, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles and Scott are probably wishing they took that parenting class, Witches, at first Brett is very confused but quickly accepts it, because i am trash, because who doesn't love all the cliche, don't worry anything that might happen will be completely consensual, i wrote this a year ago, lol jk Brett is the one who has to watch smol Liam, smol Liam, so werewolf toddler doesn't destroy everything in the McCall household, subtle sterek mentions most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_sins_not_math_equations/pseuds/I_write_sins_not_math_equations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Giant! I wanna see my Giant!" Liam shouted as he knocked away the cup of juice Scott was trying to give him.<br/>Liam looked like he was seconds away from another temper tantrum.<br/>"Stiles what are we going to do? I can't do this anymore! This will be his fifth temper tantrum and it hasn't even been 3 hours yet!" Scott Exclaimed.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Liam gets de-aged into a toddler when he gets hit by a spell from a witch who is after Scott and the pack.  said witch finds out Liam and Brett are True Mates but have no idea and makes the bond stronger from Liam's side so angry tiny werewolf only wants to be around Brett. So chaos, fluff and trying to find a cure for the spell ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello anyone taking the time to read this! First of all Thank you so much for giving this a read I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy it! Second this is my first ever posted fanfiction so yeah please be nice. I started this around a year ago and found it on my laptop and decided to keep it going. This is not Canon compliant and set before the dread doctors and after the deadpool. I hope you enjoy it!

"Giant! I wanna see my Giant!" Liam shouted as he knocked away the cup of juice Scott was trying to give him. Liam looked like he was seconds away from _another_ temper tantrum. "Stiles what are we going to do? I can't do this anymore! This will be his fifth temper tantrum and it hasn't even been 3 hours yet!" Scott Exclaimed. Oh yeah let's start from the beginning shall we?

**4 hours earlier**

It was a pretty normal night in beacon hills for Scott, Stiles and Liam, meaning that they were yet again trying to escape another supernatural threat. This time it happened to be a witch with the same unoriginal goal, find Scott McCall, the true alpha, threaten him with some speech about being an overly powerful being, criticize him for being a teenager with a pack of other teenagers and try to eliminate the famous Scott McCall. Another ordinary week for Scott's Pack.

What they didn't expect was for the witch to fire a spell at Scott, miss, and hit Liam. They also weren't expecting the spell to de-age Liam into a 5 year old. This was a bit different than their everyday supernatural shenanigans, but of course (because of Scott and Stiles _great_ luck.) not only was Liam a toddler. Oh no he was a toddler with an I.E.D and a **_werewolf_**. Teenage werewolf Liam with an I.E.D was already a handful so imagine the dread Scott and Stiles both felt when little Liam had glowing eyes, claws and fangs.

They were fucked.

Stiles was trying to calm down a little Liam having a temper tantrum. Complete with screaming crying and added werewolf abilities, and Scott was fighting off the witch trying to find out what she did to Liam to no avail.

The witch threw her hands toward Scott and he flew into the tree and was stuck there by whatever spell the witch used on him. The witch advanced towards Stiles and Liam and used the same spell she just cast on Scott, on Stiles, so Scott and Stiles were powerless to stop her from picking up the small werewolf.

The Witch knelt down and picked up Liam. He was snarling and trying to escape her hold. she touched his forehead and said "Stop struggling little one, I won't hurt you. I'm very sorry little one that spell wasn't meant for you. but you are a special one aren't you?" Liam calmed down after she touched his forehead. She was looking Liam over and she all of a sudden had a knowing look on her face. "Oh, it seems as if you have a true mate my little one. It's plain to see in your aura." She closed her eyes and touched Liam's forehead again. a light glow started to form around the two. "Hmm. I almost got it. Ah ha! Here we are. You have quite the strong boundaries around your mind little one." She smiled as Liam's memories played into her mind. "Oh so you both don't know yet. interesting, you both feel the pull though well-" "Stop! you're hurting him!" Scott yelled. It was true Liam was shaking and tears were starting to escape his eyes.

"You have no idea about him do you?" She asked the two older boys with a smirk forming on her lips. "What? He has an I.E.D we already know that. Let him go, it's me you want not him." Scott said struggling against the spell that was holding him against the tree. "Oh, well I can have some fun with this," she said as her hands started to glow. "Good luck controlling your little beta now Scott." With that she cast whatever spell she had at Liam and vanished.

Scott and Stiles both fell down from where they were previously held on the tree, and rushed toward the younger werewolf who was lying on the ground out cold.

"Why is it always us who has to get into these messes. Just for once I would like to enjoy a normal week in normal school like a normal fucking teenager!" Stiles shouted at Scott. "Stiles! Don't use that language around little Liam!" "Oh really? This kid swears more than us! Put together!"

"He's a toddler Stiles."

"Do not give me that sass Scott McCall or I will kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to even-"

"Okay! I'm stopping, with your attitude I would've thought you had the I.E.D not Liam." Stiles just shot Scott a glare. "So what are we going to do with Liam? We don't know what that witch even did to him, for all we know it could've been a harmless sleeping spell." " Really Scott, a few minutes ago she was about to kill all of us so I highly doubt it was just a _harmless sleeping spell_." "Well I don't know how to take care of a child! especially not a freaking werewolf child!"

After a few minutes of the boys trying to think of a solid plan Stiles finally thought of something."Hey Scott, does your mom still have any of your things from when you were a toddler?" "Yeah I think so." 'There then it's settled, we'll take him to your place and hope your mom won't kill us." "Why is always my house!" Scott exclaimed following Stiles carrying a small sleeping Liam.

\--------------------------  
Melissa McCall entered her house late that evening after finishing her shift at the hospital only to notice an array of Scott's old things from when he was a kid around the living room, and in the middle of it all sleeping on the _coffee table_ of all places was a toddler. "Scott McCall why the Hell is there a child in our living room, sleeping on the _**coffee** _**_table_**?" Two sets of footsteps could be heard as a frantic looking Scott and Stiles emerged at the bottom of the stairs "Mom please just be quiet, we don't want him to wake up!" Scott said frantically whispering while speed walking towards Melissa to usher her into the kitchen.

  
"You better have an amazing explanation for this boys and fast." "Well you see Mom we were doing our patrol of the woods tonight when we were attacked. and uh... Liam _mighthavegottenhitbyaspellfromawitchandisnowatoddler_." Scott quickly mumbles "Okay I don't have the patience for this can you tell me in English please." Melissa says her annoyance clear in her tone. Stiles steps forward "Okay long story short that kid out in there is a DE-aged Liam after he got hit by a spell from a witch who attacked us when we were patrolling the woods earlier." "Really? Witches now! what's next _Vampires_?" Melissa says. She pauses for a moment "Wait isn't Liam the kid with the I.E.D?"she questions "Yep that's the one" Stiles deadpans. "So we have a Toddler with an I.E.D who is also a werewolf. Yeah Scott you sure know how to pick Betas."

  
"You know what? you boys are sleeping down here tonight with the werewolf toddler. I'm too tired for this shit tonight. I'll see you in the morning we'll sort this out then, and get that kid off the coffee table." "Oh and if you wake me up, the werewolf will be the **_least_** of your problems." Melissa threatens before heading up the stairs rubbing her temples.

"How hard can watching him _really_ be?" Scott said as him and Stiles made their way toward the living room where they would be staying that night.

\--------------------------------

They found out exactly how hard it would be when Liam woke up at  4 in the morning **_screaming_**. "Oh my god Liam _shut up_!" Stiles tiredly exclaimed off the couch. This only made the toddler scream and cry louder. "Stiles! You can't just talk to a toddler like that!" Scott then picks up Liam and proceeds to try to comfort the small child "Hey Buddy it's okay, It's me Scott, I'm your Alpha. There is no need to scream buddy." Liam stopped his screaming but continued to sob with big tears falling down his cheeks he struggled and tried to get out of Scott's arms. "No! Put me down. I don't want you! Let me go!" Liam continued his crying "Giant! I want my Giant!"


End file.
